


Vacation

by frogy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to take Rodney on a surprise vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored and asked for prompts. Unbeta'd.

Rodney thinks this has got to be the most uncomfortable planet the team has ever visited. He knows he says it about every third planet they visit, if not more often than that, but this time they really are on the most uncomfortable planet ever. Not only is it a million degrees out (a million being thirtyseven degrees Celsius) and humid, but there's absolutely nothing on the planet.

Rodney was all for leaving hours ago when there were no energy readings on the planet and no signs of civilization within their first pointless hour of walking, but John was having none of it. Which means they've now spent an additional four hours walking though hot, sweaty uninhabited jungle.

Stepping into a puddle, Rodney has once again come to the end of his rope (as opposed to when he reached the end of his rope just about every five minutes for the last five hours) and just has to bitch "Can we leave yet? I understand why you wanted to see just a little bit more five hours ago, but all we're seeing is a little bit more of exactly the same thing, it's hot as ass, I'm sweating balls, and there's a countless amount of more important things I could be doing on Atlantis."

John's sigh is audible. "Could you possibly shut-up for just another fifteen minutes, we're almost there."

"You mean there's a destination, you haven't just become a sadistic bastard, I'm sorry, I mean more of a sadistic bastard? So? What are you waiting for? Where are we going?"

"There should be a campsite about another twenty minutes that way." John says gesturing the direction they've been walking in.

"And you know this because?" Rodney asks, trailing off to let John pick up.

Sounding horribly resigned to his fate John speaks. "I know this because team 3 mentioned in their report from MX2-5P8 that the people there use this planet as a vacation spot. I told Elizabeth we'd check it out."

"This torture is so that you can take a fucking camping trip?!" When he asks this, Rodney's voice is missing its usual joking annoyance, instead filled with desperate panic.

"Go on ahead" John calls to Teyla and Ronan, reaching out to rest his hand on Rodney's shoulder, stopping him. "You know I didn't do this to annoy you, but you of all of us could use the vacation."

"Ugh, I hate you" Rodney spits out, spinning around to slap John's hand away and shove John out of his immediate vicinity. "You're really one to talk. I'm sorry my work is more important than my beauty sleep and I'm not living up to your pretty co-worker standards." A slight pause, barely enough for a breath before Rodney starts again, hands waving with every word. "You know what, I'm not sorry, keeping everyone on Atlantis alive is kind of important, and if it means I can't sleep, well that's what coffee is for. Not that I can expect you to care about living," Rodney finishes before stalking off in the direction Teyla and Ronan went.

John barely lets Rodney go a couple of steps before stepping around in front of Rodney to stop him. "Of course I care! From where I'm standing, I care more about you than you do. You've saved all of us more times than I can count and I could force you to take a million exotic alien vacations and you still won't take care of yourself right or sleep enough or believe that any of us care--"

Before John can finish Rodney's lips are on his.

All things considered, it's a pretty bad kiss. John is frozen in shock and isn't giving Rodney much to work with. Rodney's lips are chapped, his upper lip is beaded with sweat as his mouth mashes desperately with John's. It's barely a moment later when he's pulling away awkwardly.

"Sorry" Rodney says, sheepishly turning away from John.

John doesn't think he's ever seen Rodney look that embarrassed. And, it's not that John has anything against kissing Rodney, it's just came as a surprise. And the whole trip was supposed to be about giving Rodney a vacation, so John decides to give Rodney a break, simply asking "Why'd you kiss me?"

Still standing with his back to John, Rodney answers softly "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever implied about me."

"Would you like to give it another shot? I'm not usually that bad at it."

"What?" Rodney asks spinning around to pin John with a confused, 'you better not be messing with me' glare.

"I'll admit this never really crossed my mind, but I like you, you're hot, so why not? I'm willing to take this wherever you want to go."

Rodney's absolutely boggled. He's seen soul sucking aliens and it doesn't come close to being as weird as this. "Are you always this nonchalant about things like this?"

"Yea, pretty much. I find my panic is better reserved for life or death situation." John deadpans while Rodney just stares at him.

Although Rodney kissed John, he never really considered it before either; it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. "Can I think about it and get back to you about us?"

"Sure, just don't think too hard, you're supposed to be on vacation." John's smirking again and Rodney's still staring.

Rodney's finding it hard to stop staring. John's mouth is quirked up, begging to be kissed. And how is it that Rodney never noticed that John's hair is begging to be played with. It's not that John's hair has a life or it's own, but that it's begging Rodney to run his fingers through it. And maybe this won't take as much thinking (or panicking) as Rodney thought it would.

But they're already headed off again, to some secret campsite for a well-deserved, tropical. alien vacation so Rodney figures it can wait.


End file.
